¡¡¡QUE NO!
by beybladefaaan
Summary: "-¡que no!- gingka corria a toda la velocidad que su adolorido cuerpo le permitia, con la frente llena de sudor por la fiebre y con la vista borrosa le era imposible siguir corriendo, pero aun asi se empeñaba a continuar corriendo como un condenado a muerte para salvar su vida. "¿que si alguien lo perseguia?" claro, el rey de las bestias lo perseguía."


**yo: hola estoy de vuelta!**

**tori: dirás ESTAMOS...**

**yo: como sea... he aquí un pequeño one-shot que salió de mi cabecita cuando estaba con fiebre. XD**

**gingka: supongo que esto me involucra.**

**yo: si, a vos y a un peli verde.**

**gingka: no quiero averiguar si es kenta o kyoya...**

**yo: ryuga y tsubasa, les toca.**

**ryuga: ¿por que nosotros? **

**tori: hace rato que no les toca...**

**ryuga: ok. disclemer: ni beyblade ni sus personajes pertenecen a las autoras, solo nos usan para traumar a alguien.**

**yo: ¬.¬...**

**tsubasa: ACLARACIONES: ¡GRITOS EN MAYUSCULAS!, -diálogos- "pensamientos", **_**"resaltar palabras".**_

**yo: disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

**¡QUE NO!**

-¡que no!- gingka corría a toda la velocidad que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía, con la frente llena de sudor por la fiebre y con la vista borrosa le era imposible seguir corriendo, pero aun así se empeñaba a continuar corriendo como un condenado a muerte para salvar su vida. _"¿que si __alguien lo perseguía?"_ claro, el rey de las bestias lo perseguía.

-¡gingka regresa!- kyoya tategami corría detrás del pobre pelirrojo que se negaba a regresar. se habían alejado de la ciudad, y ahora corrían en la profundidad de un bosque cercano.

-¡no, no quiero!- grito acelerando el paso a toda velocidad.

-¡gingka detente en este instante!- grito kyoya tratando de alcanzarlo

-¡Que no! -

-gingka soy tu amigo, se que es doloroso pero tienes que aceptar las cosas -

-No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré, entiende que no quiero hacerlo kyoya -

-Pero no hay otra forma, el dijo que así se hiciera y así será -

-Si eres mi amigo déjame escapar -

-No lo haré porque soy tu amigo y se lo que te conviene -

gingka sudaba, se sentía tan mal, la fiebre estaba subiendo y ya no podía mantener el paso.

-¡no quiero! No quiero perderla de una forma tan estúpida kyoya me rehusó y si fueras mi amigo no lo permitirias- lloriqueó gingka

-Ya te lo dije , te lo explique no es así como ocurre- dijo sonriendo

-kyoya no me tienes ni tantito cariño, de veras quieres que me hagan eso a mi , que no somos amigos-

-Lo somos por eso no permitiré que nadie mas lo haga sino yo mismo-

-¡ Te volviste loco! ¡no quiero perder mi virginidad de una manera tan desalmada!- acelero su paso a todo lo que podía.

kyoya enrojecio, pero sin perder su paso -¡es necesario!- le devolvió el grito -Ya te dije que no la perderás es… solo…gingka ya te explique la situación , lo hizo tu padre , lo hizo madoka, hasta tsubasa te lo explico y ya te lo explique yo. Por todos los cielos ya coopera-

-¡que no!- apenas termino de decir esto y un árbol se le _"atravezo"_, por así decirlo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del pelirrojo, que, sumado a la fiebre con la que cargaba, cayo desmayado en el pasto del frondoso bosque.

-n-no... kyoya donde esta tu compasión...- fueron las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo antes de caer en brazos de la inconsciencia.

-es por tu bien...- dijo el peliverde mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo cargaba cual costal de papas, dirigiéndose de regreso a la ciudad.

* * *

cuando despertó se allaba en la comodidad de su hogar, para ser mas específicos su habitación,pero algo andaba mal... se encontraba recostado de espaldas, con los brazos atados en el respaldar de su cama y sus pies amarrados entre ellos.

los pasos de alguien acercándose lo alertaron, rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no sea la persona que creía. pero todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando vio al rey de las bestias acercándose con un frasco y una cajita muy sospechosa.

-¡no! ¡todo menos eso! ¡soy muy joven para perder mi virginidad!- grito mientras pedaleaba y se removía, esperando poder soltarse.

-¡gingka!- kyoya lo miro y le dijo -¿como un gran blader como tu, que se ha enfrentado a todo tipo de cosas sin demostrar una pizca de miedo, le tenga miedo a esto?- el pelirrojo no hizo caso a las palabras de kyoya y siguió intentando zafarse del agarre.

el peliverde solo suspiro, coloco la cajita y el frasquito en la mesa de noche. tomo a gingka de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento lo puso boca abajo.

-¡no, no, no!- gritaba y se removía todavía mas, pero kyoya siendo mas rápido le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su trasero,y para evitar que se moviera mas se sentó sobre sus muslos, dejando solo a la vista su redondo trasero.

-Ahora te quiero flojito y coperando…. -

-¡Pervertido eso no se hace!- grito gingka – me vas a desvirgar -

-¡Que nooooo!-

-¡Que siiii! ¡por favor ten compasión!- grito mientras kyoya tomo el frasco, abrió los glúteos de gingka y, mientras el lloraba, le puso un poco de aceite luego abrió la cajita y tomo algo de adentro algo grande y ovalado y empezó a empujar.

-kyoya que malo eres….. - de los ojos de gingka corrijan lagrimas.

Finalmente estaba adentro, kyoya presionó la pompitas de gingka una con otras para que se quedara allí.

-Ves no es más que un supositorio, no es tan malo y nos has dejado de ser virgen -

-Que siiiii… -

-No gingka de veras – dijos subiéndole los pantalones pero el no dejaba de llorar, kyoya se recostó con el, lo desamarro y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Eres malo -

kyoya estaba todo rojo – no lo soy, si yo... yo te quiero mucho- gingka abrió los ojitos llorosos- pero el doctor dijo que tenias que ponerte al menos un supositorio con eso se te quitar la fiebre mas rápido -

gingka solo hizo un puchero infantil.

-te vez tan tierno así...- kyoya le dedico una mirada seductora -Además si tu quieres yo te mostraré la diferencia que hay de esto a perder tu virginidad. solo espera a curarte -

-¡kyoya!- dijo mu muy rojo y no era la fiebre la que lo tenia así de coloradito. como respuesta el pelirrojo lo abrazo fuerte, se separo un poco y le regalo un tierno beso.

-tomare eso como un si...- dijo kyoya besando su frente. la medicina comenzó a hacer efecto y gingka empezaba a caer dormido, tenia muchos problemas para abrir los ojos.

-Bueno ya ni modo…- supiro gingka.

_**..._FIN_...**_

* * *

**gingka: 0.0**

**kyoya: ...**

**yo: que bueno que nunca tuve que pasar por algo así...**

**kyoya: oye, no que cuando eras chica te escapaste del hospital por una vacuna?**

**yo: no, esa fue mi hermana. aun que en su lugar yo habría echo lo mismo. le tenemos terror a las vacunas...**

**kyoya: en serio? *me mira incrédulo***

**yo: espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**tori: nos veremos en otra actualización.**

**yo: ¡nos despedimos!**

**todos: ¡sayonara!**


End file.
